Newt et la PACES
by murielgozillon
Summary: Newt a reçu un mauvais classement au concours blanc de sa prépa. De mauvaise humeur il décide d'ignorer les appels de son meilleur ami qui va donc lui rendre une visite surprise
**Hey ! :) je me suis finalement décidé a poster mon première OS que j'ai écrit pendant une de mes nuits pratiquement blanche à cause du stress. Donc pour cette OS j'ai emprunté les personnages à James Dashner, j'espère que ce petit Newtmas vous plaira :D Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce torchon ^^**

Newt rentra dans son appartement en claquant la porte, il était sur qu'il allait soit pleurer soit hurler voir les deux comme il l avait fait le jour des résultats du premier semestre. Bon c'est vrai que le fait d avoir un mauvais classement avec la prépa c était moins grave qu'au concours. Mais il se retrouver dans le même cas qu'au premier semestre et commencer à perdre espoir, il commencer à croire que jamais il n'arriverait à atteindre ce métier qu'il rêve de faire depuis qu'il a 9 ans. Cela fait maintenant 10 ans qu'il poursuit l'objectif de devenir kinésithérapeute et au regard de son classement il en a jamais été aussi loin.

Ce qui énerver plus Newt c est qu'il avait travailler dur pour avoir de bon résultats mais les résultats n'avait pas suivit.

Au premier semestre il avait travailler pendant des mois, quand il voyait ses amis c'était uniquement à l'université le temps d'un repas pas plus, il pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait travailler comme un fou du 8 h-22h30 et quand il était en week-end il ne s accorder que 30 minutes pour manger à midi pour être sur de pouvoir travailler le plus possible. Il avait fait des QCM dès qu'il en avait le temps et aussi tout les mercredi matin avec la prépa en plus des concours blanc. Bien entendu il lui arrive de faire des pauses mais après tout Newt était un être humain et par moment aucunes informations ne rentrer et impossible de répondre correctement aux QCM, mais qui n'avait pas besoin de pauses ? Son référent avait beau dire que maintenant on pouvait plus s accorder aucune pause c était impossible il avait déjà essayer et le résultats avait été catastrophique.

Finalement Newt éclata en sanglot il avait l impression que tout les efforts qu'il fournissait ne servait à rien,que jamais il n allait atteindre son but. Que jamais il allait atteindre son but, on avait beau lui dire de ne pas désespérer c est dur de ne pas le faire quand vous travaillez comme un fou pratiquement non-stop pour au final ne pas avoir de bon résultat, que votre rêve file entre vos doigts. Le blond essaya de se calmer pour réviser les membres supérieur comme il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre plus longtemps mais alors qu'il était en train de lire les caractéristiques de la scapula Thomas l appela. Newt l'ignora il n'était pas d'humeur à parler même pas avec son meilleur ami qui lui avait apporter toujours son soutien. Il voulait pas que Thomas sache dans quel état il était à cause de la PACES. Parce que Thomas allait s'inquiéter et franchement Newt n avait pas l'énergie pour le rassurer, tout ce que Newt voulait faire c'est dormir mais il savait qu'à cause du stress constant il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir avant minuit alors autant travailler jusqu'à 22h30 et après il essayerai de se motiver en pensant à son expérience chez le kinésithérapeute. Quand il avait eut un accident de voiture il avait du faire des séances de kiné pour sa jambe et dès cette instant il était tombé amoureux de ce métier.

Newt finit par éteindre son portable à cause des appels incessant de Thomas, à 23h il arrêta ses révisions sur le handicap et alla au lit et se mit à penser à quel métier il pourrait faire à la place de kinésithérapeute mais rien ne lui plaisait. Pour lui kiné était le plus beau métier du monde, on est au contact des gens et on les aide a aller mieux, alors que demander de plus ? Rien pour Newt c'est le métier parfait ce qui fait que le blond n avait pas de plan de secours et pourtant il a essayer d en trouver un mais pour lui c était kiné ou rien. Et aux fils des jours Newt avait l impression que pour lui ça aller plutôt être rien que kiné.

Newt finit par rallumer son portable il n arrivait pas à dormir alors autant se détendre un peu. Il vit qu'il avait 30 appels manqué et tous de la part de Thomas ce qui fit sourire Newt, Thomas n'abandonne pas facilement mais alors pas du tout. Le blond décida donc de rappeler son meilleur ami même s'il n'était pas sur que sa voix n'allait pas se casser. Cependant Thomas ne répondit pas à la place Newt entendit le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne dans une serrure, en comprenant que c'était de sa serrure dont il était question Newt se leva et attrapa une batte de baseball, un cadeau de Thomas contre les agresseur éventuel. Au lieu de tomber sur un inconnu Newt vit son meilleur ami sur le pas de la porte, il lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans l'appartement et de le refermer à clef sous le regard étonné de Newt

-Depuis quand tu as une clef?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Newt je suis également très content de te voir

-Répond à ma question d abord et après tu auras un câlin

-Je me suis fait un double quand tu as emménagé

Newt cligna des yeux abasourdi, il regarda son meilleur ami avec de grand yeux mais au lieux de sourire face à l air de Newt Thomas fronça les sourcils

-T as pleurer

Newt ne répondit pas, après tout ce n était pas une question. Thomas le regarda avant de le serrer dans ses bras et Newt positionna son visage dans le cou de Thomas avant de lui expliquer la situation.

-Au pire tu tentes la Belgique déclara Thomas au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Ils se trouvaient a présent dans le lit de Newt. Ce dernier avait la tête pose sur le torse de Thomas qui lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je voulais passer par la France, je croyais que j avais une chance d'y arriver mais il faut croire que non et puis mes parents avait déjà payer la prépa donc j'avais pas envie de leur demander de payer l'équivalence du bac et l'inscription dans l'école pour au final ne pas être pris au tirage au sort.

-Rien n'est perdu Newt, tu peux le faire je crois en toi !

-Dois je te rappeler que je n'était même pas dans la première moitié du classement au premier semestre. Tommy j'ai bossé à fond, j'ai fait mon maximum pour au final avoir des notes de merde, un classement de merde et donc j'aurais un avenir de merde

-Tu m'étonnes que tu déprimes si tu penses toujours comme ça, bon arrêtons de parler et dormons il se fait tard et de toute façon tu n'abandonnera pas de sitôt je te connais. Et même si tu voulais abandonner je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Tommy?

-Oui ?

\- Tu restes la semaine ici ?

-Bien sûr, je resterai aussi longtemps que tu veux de moi

Newt sourit en murmurant qu'il n'allait plus jamais laisser Thomas partir alors et s endormit dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui afficher un sourire nias.

#

-Putain Thomas rends moi ça je dois réviser le duodénum !

-C'est bon Newt t'as fait aucune pause tu en as besoin d'une

-Ce que j'ai besoin c'est de réviser ce putain de duodénum avant de passer au autres organes qui constitue l'appareil digestif

Thomas lui fit un grand sourire avant de lever le bras pour éloigner encore plus la fiche de Newt, en clair son meilleur ami avait un attitude de gamin mais cela fit quand même un peu sourire Newt.

Alors Newt s'avança vers Tommy dans l'objectif de récupérer sa fiche et respecter son planning de révision Thomas recula avant de se retrouver coincé entre le mur et Newt. Au lieu de s'arrêter Newt fit mine de continuer à avancer comme pour embrasser Tommy, celui-ci choqué laissa retomber son bras contre son corps ce qui permit à Newt de récupérer sa précieuse fiche sur l'appareil digestif. Une fois récupéré Newt commença à se décaler pour libérer son meilleur ami mais Thomas agrippa le tee-shirt de Newt et franchit l'espace qui les séparer. En sentant les lèvres de son meilleur ami se poser sur les siennes le blond resta un instant figé les yeux écarquillés, jamais il n'aurait penser que Thomas pouvait nourrir d'autre sentiment pour lui que de l'amitié, jamais il n'aurait cru que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Newt lâcha sa fiche, ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser de Thomas, il sentit le sourire de Thomas contre ses lèvres quand il commença à participer au baiser. Alors que le brun avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, Newt lui les avait placés autour de la nuque de son Tommy et avait une main dans la chevelure du brun.

Thomas demanda l'accès de la bouche de Newt qui lui la donna immédiatement, leurs langues se mirent à jouer ensemble dans une danse endiablée. Mais bientôt leur condition humaine se rappela à eux et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air. Ils restèrent un moment front contre front, les yeux fermés le temps de se remettre de ce tourbillon de sentiment qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

Thomas se décala et regarda Newt dans les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire timide et de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, Newt lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit que pour lui il était aussi important que la dystrophine pour les muscles. Thomas lui lança un drôle de regard et Newt lui expliqua donc que sans dystrophine on serrait atteint de la maladie de Duchenne (qui est une maladie génétique). Que la force musculaire ne serait pas transmise donc que on serait vraiment dans la merde, parce qu'a chaque contraction les muscles squelettiques, les muscles lisses et le muscle cardiaque s'abîme de plus en plus. Cette réponse sembla convenir à Thomas qui l'embrassa à nouveau, et quand Thomas souleva Newt ce dernier se mit à penser qu'il avait trouver une façon beaucoup plus plaisante de réviser l'anatomie.

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes que ce document contient surement mais voilà je me suis et il est pas toujours facile de corriger ses propres fautes.^^**

 **Sinon j'espère que ce court OS vous a plus ;) je voulais m'exprimer sur mon ressenti face au future échec qui m'attends en mai.**


End file.
